Fireworks
by McRaider
Summary: This was the man who worried about every day things just like every other normal person.


**Fireworks  
Author:** Andromeda05  
**Claim:** Jack \ Nathan  
**Prompt:** # 16 Touch  
**Summary:** This was the man who had every day problems like anyone else  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 817  
**Warnings:** Edited.  
**Author's Notes:** **squarerootof625**

He felt the hot hand in his, gripping it as if it were his only life line. Glancing up he looked into the beautiful hazel green eyes he'd come to love so deeply over two years. He never wanted to let go as he laced his fingers through the larger hand. He was supposed to be listening, but he couldn't, he just couldn't stop looking up at Nathan, then back down at their hands. He was glad to know his scientist also seemed to be having trouble listening to whatever was being said. It didn't matter—the end result was what they wanted.

He would never forget the first time, his scientist had apparently had a rough day at work and had come over to bitch him out. He'd come into the station raving, for the first time since meeting Nathan, Jack was glad that no one was around to witness the one man meltdown. He went from the composed scientist, his shoulders broad and strong firm and almost annoyed to slumping and frustrated. His eyes looked lost, his shoulders had looked tense.

If Jack was ever asked later what in the hell made him do it, he wouldn't have been able to answer. No reply could have possibly come out of his mouth, because at the moment when he would have thought about it he'd been a little busy.

_"I swear to God Carter one day! One day I'm going to kill him—" began Nathan the tirade had gone down hill from there, Nathan ranted about Fargo's incompetence yelling and screaming waving his arms around like a mad man. _

_Jack just watched in utter fascination, part of him mildly amused by the break down, but another part of him was concerned. "Nathan—"_

_That stopped the scientist, one minute he was furious and frustrated and the next minute his eyes grew wide and his shoulders deflated. He didn't look like the same man Jack loved to rib, or annoy. This man was vulnerable; this man struggled with every day problems too. Jack stepped forward, he didn't mean to do what happened next, what he meant to do was grab the man's shoulder and put him into a seat. What happened was altogether different._

_Jack's hand was searing against scientist's shoulder, blue eyes grew wide as he met hazel. Nathan lunged half way, met by Jack the rest of the way. Their lips met in an explosion of fiery passion. The sheriff partly expected the scientist to be rough and rugged in his movements, but two large hands traveled up the hips, until they reached the base of Jack's chin and pulled him closer, caressing his hair and neck. _

_Jack's other hand was now wrapped around the man's shoulder and bicep, pulling him as close as he could get to this man. Their touch was exhilarating. Jack dug in deeper, Nathan allowed the man's tongue in, and a fight over dominance began as Nathan pushed the man against one of the walls. Jacks' hands flew up to Nathan's bearded cheeks, as he meshed his face against the scientist's. _

It wasn't meant to happen like that, Jack had never planned for their first real physical contact to be an extreme make out session in the sheriff's office…he'd never actually planned on having a make out session with Nathan. It had always been a fantasy. But now here he stood, in front of most of their town hand in hand.

It wasn't like a woman's hand, small and dainty; it was strong and equally as tough and calloused as his. Jack liked it better; these hands were experienced and worked hard for all that he did. These hands belonged to him now and his to Nathan. He looked up at Henry when he heard his name, a moment later a gold band was dropped into his palm, it was cold to the touch but he felt like it burnt a hole into his palm. Taking Nathan's hand in his he slowly slipped it over the ring finger. The metal became warm immediately.

Nathan did the same thing. Jack felt the familiar band around his own finger and smiled when Nathan gripped his hand again, his fingers straying to twist the gold gently around Jack's finger. It was more than just lust. Jack was openly saying he could and wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man.

Looking up he met his lover's eyes again as Nathan leaned in for a kiss. Two years of dating and now officially married the touch of their lips still brought fireworks. Jack reached around, playing with the curls at the base of Nathan's skull. He loved the feel of the silky hair, he loved it when they touched.

The End


End file.
